wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Flora Rosewood
Academic and Professional Career During her time at Hogwarts she faced a lot of bullying because of her heritage. Wood Nymphs are not well known creatures due to their shy nature and mastery at apparation, and many students feared her. Her only friend was a Gryffindor boy, Caleb, who was brave enough to defend her. Nymphs are know to be distrustful of others, and for good reason; once you earn a Nymph’s trust they will bare their soul to you. Because of this, they must be cautious in whom they place their respect. In true Nymph fashion, Flora shared her heart and soul to her protector, Caleb. She told him everything she felt and thought about her classmates, her teachers, and herself. She was even beginning to fall in love, but their relationship was never meant to be, for Caleb would succumb to the pressure of his peers and reveal her secrets to others, who would go on to use this information against her. Flora was shocked and devastated at this undeserved betrayal. After confronting him they never spoke again until years later when Flora was surprised to find Caleb was an Auror participating in the investigation of Hogwarts at the behest of Minister Umbridge. In her final year at Hogwarts her father died. The details of his death are unknown at this time although it is rumored he was taking on a deadly mission for the ministry. Even though she went on many of his excursions, she neglected to go on this final and fatal one. Flora still feels guilt over his death. Professor Rosewood takes her students into the Forbidden Forest on multiple field trips each year. She believes strongly in helping students overcome their fear of the unknown through experience. Professor Valentina inspired Flora to take the teaching position at Hogwarts. A synopsis of much of her story can be found here. Personal Life Flora is half wood nymph. Her father was an experimental herbologist assigned by the ministry to search for rare and exotic magical plants. Flora frequently accompanied her father on these searches. Although her dad was never very clear on why her mom left, he told her enough for Flora to guess that her half-breed nature was the cause. At first, she felt guilty for being the reason for her mom‘s departure, but eventually her guilt turned to anger, and she hated her mom for leaving them alone. This hated was further strengthened when her father died. However, Flora’s mom was not the evil creature Flora imagined. During a trip to the Black Forest, Flora was captured by Aldar, the ancient spirit of the Forest, who hated half-breeds. He was about to kill Flora when a nymph named Willow intervened. Willow convinced Aldar to allow her to deal with Flora herself, but it was a ruse, and Willow intended to save Flora instead. When they were a safe distance away Willow revealed to Flora the truth, Flora was her daughter. The mother Flora had hated for so long, had saved her. Willow further revealed the reason why she had left them so long ago. Willow was bound to this Forest, but because of Aldar’s hatred for half breeds the Forest was not safe. Flora’s parents decided that to protect their daughter Flora and her father must leave. However, both her parents were concerned Flora would eventually attempt to locate her mother and be killed by Aldar. To prevent this, they decided to tell Flora that her mother had left them, and this ‘Noble Lie’ had shaped Flora’s distain for her mother. Willow helped Flora escape the forest, told her she loved her, and instructed her never to return. Flora can tap into the magical energies of the Nymphs. When doing so, she gains the ability of the Nymphs to apparate rapidly, making her one of the most agile of the Professors. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors